Un Regalo Prometido
by ARMSonicCL15
Summary: Esta es una fanfic Jerlita. Un largo tiempo de lucha a pasado, y es tiempo que nuestros guerreros se den un descanso de esta lucha en sus vacaciones de invierno, y una vez mas, Aelita acompañara a Jeremy en sus vacaciones, y Jeremy aprovechara esta oportunidad para poder darle un regalo que le habia prometido hace mucho tiempo a Aelita, lo cual cambiara su amistad para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Un Regalo Prometido (Un Fanfic de Code Lyoko)**

**Por "Jeremy Stones Hopper"**

_(Flashback, Episodio 78: El Laboratorio)_

_Los chicos apenas salían de la fábrica después de una misión en Lyoko, y se encontraban en el puente, donde Ulrich le da su regalo de cumpleaños a Yumi, tras haberlo olvidado, y que al final recibe un beso de Yumi en la mejilla y terminar sonrojado…_

**Ulrich:** Ehhh… ¿no vas a abrirlo?

**Yumi:** En Japón nunca se abre un regalo delante de la persona que te lo da.

**Ulrich:** Eso me parece bien.

_(Luego se ve a Jeremy y Aelita)_

**Jeremy:** ¿Estas pensando en tu propio cumpleaños?

**Aelita:** Pues si…es una de las cosas que sigo sin recordar…no tengo idea de cuándo naci…

**Jeremy:** No pasa nada solo tienes que inventarte un día Aelita.

**Aelita:** ¿Y porque no me escoges tú un día?

**Jeremy:** Esta bien…

**Aelita:** Bueno…venga…

**Jeremy:** No pienso decírtelo, será una sorpresa…

**Odd:** Ehhh… ¿vienen o no? _(Luego se ve a Odd apoyado con uno de las bases del puente)_ Vamos dense prisa que me voy a quedar dormido en el puente.

_(Se ve a Yumi y a Ulrich)_

**Ulrich:** Si ya vamos, no despiertes a toda la ciudad…

_(Fin del Flashback)_


	2. Capitulo 1: Tiempo para un descanso

**_Capitulo 1: Tiempo para un descanso._**

Viernes, Diciembre 14, 2007 7:55 a.m. (hace 6 horas).

**_Diario de Jeremy Belpois, Academia Kadic, alumno de primero de Secundaria, 14 de Diciembre…_**

**_Hace pocos días que logramos vencer a XANA una vez más, pero he estado algo inquieto al no enterarme de algún ataque en Lyoko, a veces llego a pensar que XANA está planeando algo grande, y que hará todo lo posible para poder detenernos…o incluso eliminarnos…a pesar de eso…sigo haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de destruir a XANA pero hasta ahora todas mis búsquedas terminan en un camino sin terminar…pero no pienso rendirme ante nada…si pude materializar a Aelita, nuestra y mi querida Aelita, el ángel de Lyoko este a la Tierra, creo posible la oportunidad de terminar con todo este peligro que amenaza nuestras vidas al igual a las vidas de gente inocente, pero a pesar de todo aunque suene algo egoísta, me importa más que nada la vida de nuestro grupo, y si llegara a pasarles algo, nunca se lo perdonaría a XANA…_**

**_Además de mi familia, mis amigos han llegado a ser lo más importante en vida y sobre todo Aelita…quien iba a saber que la mejor persona en mi vida se encontraba en otro mundo…y ahora, esta a mi lado y eso es lo que importa…aunque…me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella…algo que pudiera demostrar mi agradecimiento hacia ella, aunque claro tampoco quiero demostrar tanto este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella…pues claro después de ese día…_**

_(Flashback, Episodio 43: El Beso de XANA)_

_Se puede ver los techos de la academia mientras los chicos platicaban lo que había pasado antes de que Aelita desactivara la torre que controlaba a un espectro polimorfo que había causado problemas en el grupo…_

**Yumi:** ¿Como supiste que era la verdadera Yumi?

**Odd:** Porque me llamaste idiota, XANA nunca me llamaría eso, me tiene demasiado respeto.

_Luego se ven a los chicos cerca de la máquina expendedora de bebidas, mientras Jeremy toma la palabra._

**Jeremy:** Ah no, es que XANA no te conoce tan bien como Yumi.

_Mientras Jeremy se reía de su comentario, Aelita había separado su mano de su barbilla después de haber pensado un poco y empieza a separarse del grupo mientras le llama a Jeremy para que la acompañe.)_

**Aelita:** ¿Jeremy, puedes venir un momento?

_(Y mientras Aelita se paraba con los brazos en sus bolsillos, Jeremy la siguió a donde estaba y Aelita empieza a hablarle)_

**Aelita:** Ehhh…quiero comprobar algo, ¿te importa?

**Jeremy:** Ehhh…no, adelante comprobar…

_Pero Jeremy no logro terminar la frase porque Aelita había sacado sus manos de sus bolsillos para agarrar la cabeza de Jeremy para darle un beso en los labios, y lo único que se oía era como Aelita le daba el beso. Después de unos segundos, se ve al resto del grupo, viendo como Aelita se alejaba de Jeremy quien se había quedado congelado por haber recibido el beso de la chica de sus sueños._

**Aelita:** Lo sabía. _(Y en eso Odd toma la palabra.)_

**Odd:** Jeremy vuelve a la tierra…esperemos que XANA nos deje en paz una temporada… _(Mientras que ven como Jeremy estaba congelado aun)_…Jeremy va tardar bastante en recuperarse de esto… ¿no creen chicos?

_Pero lo único que Odd recibió de respuesta fueron risas de sus amigos, quienes aun observaban a Einstein aun congelado._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

**_Según mis amigos, eso fue lo que paso, realmente no tengo idea exactamente que paso después del beso, aunque realmente ha sido el mejor momento en mi vida hasta hora, y debo agradecérselo a Aelita, tal vez de alguna forma algún día pueda hacerlo, pero mientras tanto, seguiré con ella y mis amigos, como lo he hecho desde el día que encontré el superordenador…quien iba a saber que no solo me había encontrado con una aventura, con una chica, y con unos amigos…sino también encontré una parte de mi vida que nunca antes llegue a vivir…y espero continuar con ello incluso después que logremos destruir a XANA…sí, yo lo creo, todo seguirá bien, es solo cuestión que no me meta en problemas…pero ahora no me siento tan preocupado de ello…hoy es el último día de clases antes que empiecen las vacaciones de invierno…por aquí a empezado a nevar un poco y a la vez a llover un poco lo cual se me hace un poco raro, pero eso no me pone desanimado, la lluvia a pesar de solo ser una forma de precipitación de las nubes y que transforma el estado del agua de gaseoso a liquido, también tiene su lado tranquilizante…solo y cuando no estás en ella…aunque algunas personas si llegan a querer estar bajo ella…aunque no lo entiendo, quien sabe, tal vez algún día lo entenderé, solo aun tengo dudas de cómo…bueno para terminar esta página del diario, falta decir que este año mis padres han conseguido una reservación en un hotel cercano al Mont Blanc que incluso tiene el mismo nombre de la montaña en el…y como el año pasado, Aelita nos acompañara a mí y a mis padres para no pasar sola estas fiesta…será grandioso como la ultima vez, la única diferencia es que mis padres me han dicho que tienen una sorpresa guardada este año para las vacaciones, realmente tengo dudas de que se trata…_**

**_Lo único que espero es que XANA no nos arruine nuestro mes de vacaciones…si de algo necesitamos descansar todos no es solo de las clases aunque para mí solo me molesta la Educación Física, sino que necesitamos descansar de este peligro que amenaza nuestra vida y nuestra amistad, aunque a pesar de ello, me llevare el ordenador para estar tranquilo, quien sabe, tal vez mientras estamos allá llego a descubrir algo interesante de Lyoko o de XANA en los datos que logre traducir del diario de Franz Hopper…esperemos que las cosas mejoren ahora también que se acerca el año nuevo…al menos estaré en familia ese día y con Aelita, aunque estaría genial que la pasara con mis amigos esas fechas, pero…ellos tienen a sus familias y lo entiendo…pero se me ocurre que tal vez podríamos vernos después antes de que acaben las vacaciones para tener una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros, sería algo genial…bueno esto sería todo por hoy, solo me quedan 6 horas de clase, y las disfrutare como siempre._**

(En ese momento Aelita entra a la habitación de Jeremy, quien guardaba el archivo de su diario en una carpeta con código.)

Aelita: Hola Jeremy, buenos días.

Jeremy: Hola Aelita, ¿amaneciste bien?

Aelita: Bien gracias por preguntar, solo un poco cansada, pero estoy seguro que con las clases me lograre despertar, ¿bienes conmigo o me adelanto?

Jeremy: Voy contigo Aelita, solo esperaba a que este archivo se guardara.

Aelita: ¿Y de que era ese archivo? ¿Sobre Lyoko?

Jeremy: No, era de mi diario personal.

Aelita: Ohh…siento por preguntar…

Jeremy: Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo que sepas lo que hago.

(En eso su computadora confirma el guardado de archivo)

Jeremy: Bueno, ya esta, vamos Aelita o llegaremos tarde a Algebra.

Aelita: Ok, vamos.

(Mientras Jeremy cerraba la puerta de su habitación, su ordenador se ponía en modo de protector de pantalla, dejando a la vista una imagen de los Montes Blanc y luego cambio a otras, las cuales eran las fotos que Jeremy se tomo con Aelita la primera vez que llego a la tierra, uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Jeremy y que no quería olvidar.)


	3. Capitulo 2: Tema de chicas y chicos

**_Capitulo 2: Tema de chicas…y chicos…_**

_(Flashback, Episodio 26: Salida en Falso)_

_ Jeremy y Aelita se encuentran de camino a casa de Yumi después de la casi exitosa primera materialización de Aelita a la tierra, acababan de cruzar el puente que conecta con la isla de la fábrica, y se encuentran caminando, y Aelita empieza a tener sus primeras sensaciones como humana._

Aelita: Que sensación más extraña.

Jeremy: Solo es un escalofrió, es una reacción a consecuencia del frio.

Aelita: Me gusta sentir un poco de fresquito. _(Mientras lo decía Jeremy se reía junto a ella sobre su expresión mientras se veía como se alejaban de la fábrica.) _Los sonidos y los olores son muy distintos por la noche.

Jeremy: Si todo esta callado y tranquilo, las plantas respiran de otra forma.

_Mientras caminan, Jeremy corta una flor de color rosa para dársela a Aelita para que la apreciara en los sentidos que ella quisiera._

Jeremy: Ehhh toma, huele esto.

_Y Aelita agacha su cabeza ligeramente en la flor para poder olor por primera vez una flor, y luego termina levantando su cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara, y suspirando alegría._

Aelita: Mmmm….ohh es maravilloso estar viva…

_Mientras Aelita decía eso, se puede ver la luna llena que iluminaba la mejor noche que han tenido Aelita y Jeremy en toda su vida, luego se ve la mano de Aelita sujetando la de Jeremy, y luego la cara de Aelita, ladeando su cabeza un poco a un lado y mostrando una sonrisa a Jeremy._

Aelita: Y estoy aquí gracias a ti…

Jeremy: _(quien se había sonrojado de las mejillas)_ Bueno, yo no…no lo he…hecho solo…

_Pero un momento después, esa conversación se había vuelto risas que Aelita causo al empezar a empujar a Jeremy del brazo para poder correr y así explorar parte de la ciudad, su nuevo hogar, y un momento después se ve a Aelita y a Jeremy caminar por una calle de la ciudad vacía pero segura sujetados de la mano, pero de repente Aelita se detiene un momento y señala algo que tiene le tiene curiosidad._

Aelita: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un escáner? _(Lo que resultaba ser una cabina de fotos instantáneas)_

Jeremy: No exactamente, sígueme.

_Y esta vez Jeremy fue quien jalo del brazo a Aelita, corriendo y riendo con ella hacia la cabina de fotos donde se metieron y siguieron riendo mientras hacían muecas raras con sus caras mientras se tomaban las fotos, y en uno de los flashes de las fotos, se ve como están ya enfrente de la casa de Yumi, donde Jeremy esta despidiéndose de Aelita._

Jeremy: Tu castillo espera princesa… _(Lo dice haciendo reverencia a Aelita con su brazo y subiendo otra vez guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.)_

Aelita: Gracias por acompañarme… a pesar del virus, ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida…

_(Y le da un beso a Jeremy en la mejilla, quien termina nervioso y feliz a la vez, y al final relajado viendo al cielo, mientras que Aelita corre hacia la puerta de la casa de Yumi, para entrar y despedirse de Jeremy desde ahí)_

Aelita: Hasta mañana. _(Y cierra la puerta de la casa.)_

_Jeremy vuelve en sí y da un respiro para darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, usa la fuerza de sus brazos para elevarlos al cielo rápidamente y bajarlos de nuevo como forma de celebración._

Jeremy: ¡Aelita es!...bien…

_Y Jeremy se aleja con una felicidad que demuestra en su sonrisa, con las manos en sus bolsillos y silbando alegremente hacia la academia después de una noche magnifica que nunca olvidara._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Viernes, Diciembre 14, 2007 13:55 p.m.

Era clase de clase de Ciencias y la ciencia de hoy era Química. Ya faltaba solo unos cuantos minutos para el inicio de vacaciones de invierno y varios chicos incluyendo a Odd y Ulrich, estaban inquietos viendo por las ventanas donde había un cielo algo nublado pero con algo de azul en el, otros veían la puerta pensando en cómo estaría abierta para empezar a salir a toda velocidad y otros viendo el reloj de la clase esperando que la manecilla grande señala al número doce y la pequeña el numero 2, la cual era señal de liberarse por un mes de todas estas clases y tareas aburridas que era lo que pensaba la mayoría, y disfrutar de un mes de vacaciones para descansar y no pensar en la escuela ni de las tareas ni las temas de cada clase, y esta vez Ulrich también lo disfrutara.

Mientras tanto los chicos que estaban al frente del salón solo podían estar atentos dos motivos, o les interesaba la clase o tenían que prestarle atención ya que como siempre la maestra Suzanne Hertz imparte la clase de ciencias y daba su mayor esfuerzo, y a la vez intentar hacer a los chicos prestar atención a su clase como lo hace con Odd, Ulrich y Sissi casi todos los días…pero este día es diferente no fueron solo ellos 3 quienes no prestaban atención, sino también nuestro genio Einstein, Jeremy, quien miraba hacia quien sabe donde de la clase pero no a la maestra ni al pizarrón, ya que estaba imaginando el primer día que conoció a Aelita, a pesar que la tenía a su lado.

Ma. Hertz: Ahora, les explicare…

Pero la maestra se interrumpió a si misma al ver a Jeremy distraído, y se acerca a él para poder llamar su atención diciendo su nombre algo fuerte y apoyándose en la mesa con su barrilla de madera en una mando y diciendo el nombre de Jeremy medio fuerte que hizo que todos los chicos incluyendo a Ulrich, Odd y Sissi volver a prestar atención en la clase, y a Aelita ver a Jeremy.

Ma. Hertz: Jeremy Belpois, despierta de tu fantasía y pon atención en la clase…

Jeremy reacciona y ve la cara de la maestra con la cual se espanta un poco, pero no demuestra ello, mientras la maestra había dejado de apoyarse contra la mesa de trabajo de Jeremy y Aelita, para mirarlo de forma seria.

Ma. Hertz: Jeremy eres uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, pero no por ello y que solo falten unos solo minutos para que empiecen sus vacaciones dejare que me hagas una falta de respeto así, ¿me has entendido?

Jeremy: Si…lo siento maestra. (Lo dice de manera nerviosa y ve a la maestra, al igual que todos sus amigos y compañeros.)

Ma. Hertz: Muy bien ahora continuemos…como les decía (moviendo su barrilla de madera)… ahora, les explicare una pequeña parte de lo que vamos a ver en nuestra próxima clase después de sus vacaciones de invierno por medio de una presentación de PowerPoint que he preparado para ustedes.

Y mientras la Maestra Hertz voltea y les da la espalda a sus alumnos para acercase a el ordenador que estaba situado en su mesa de trabajo para poder abrir la presentación…la mayoría de los chicos empezó a volver a ver hacia las ventanas, la puerta y el reloj, mientras que otros empezaron a hablar en voz baja, pero Jeremy lo que hizo fue bajar un poco la cabeza en respuesta al regaño que recibió de la Maestra Hertz lo cual lo desanimo un poco, y en eso, Aelita, quien había notado la acción de su amigo, vio a Jeremy con atención y le empieza a hablar con él.

Aelita: ¿Estás bien Jeremy?

Jeremy:(Voltea a ver a Aelita con una ligera cara de tristeza) Ehhh…si…no pasa nada Aelita solo estaba pensando…

Aelita: ¿Y en que pensabas? (Le dice Aelita con una ligera sonrisa en la su cara para tratar de animar a Jeremy).

Jeremy no quería que Aelita supiera que pensaba en ella, se sentiría un poco apenado por ella, no por ser ella, sino por haberlo hecho en clase, así que improviso una pequeña mentirilla blanca.

Jeremy: Ehhh…estaba…pensando en nuestro viaje para nuestras vacaciones…

Aelita al oír eso, hizo notar su sonrisa aun mas para Jeremy y dando un ligero suspiro de agrado…

Aelita: Tranquilo Jeremy no falta mucho para ello, en cuestión de unas horas, nuestro viaje será seguro y disfrutaremos de él…

Jeremy al oír eso se animo a dar una sonrisa para Aelita, no porque se creyera esa pequeña mentirita blanca, si no fueron sus palabras lo que le hizo sentir mejor.

Aelita: A propósito, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Jeremy: Vamos a…

Pero Jeremy se interrumpió cuando oyó decir a la Maestra Hertz que estaba lista, pero le responde a Aelita no con su respuesta para no ser grosero al no responderle.

Jeremy: En la comida te digo.

Y el y Aelita ven a la señorita Hertz quien había puesto su presentación la cual se veía gracias a un proyector, y esperando a que sus alumnos prestaran atención con los brazos entrecruzados.

Ma. Hertz: Ejem… (Y todos voltean)…muy bien clase…para iniciar, falta decirles que la siguiente clase empezaremos a ver la Tabla Periódica de los Elementos que existen en nuestro planeta, pero no quisiera esta vez empezando a explicarles como se lee o como se usa, sino de los diferentes tipos de compuestos que la conforman, y empezaremos con uno muy conocido que son los minerales.

La Maestra Hertz, cambia la diapositiva de su presentación, de una diapositiva con imagen de la tabla periódica actual a una diapositiva con varias imágenes de rocas de diferentes colores y tamaños y con un título que aparecía lentamente en la diapositiva que decía "Minerales", pero a pesar de ello, eso no llamo la atención demasiado lo que causo que los alumnos excepto los de enfrente, volvieran a sus asuntos propios.

Ma. Hertz: Muy bien para empezar la primera parte de nuestro tema son los minerales, en resumen, los minerales son una sustancia natural que se diferencia del resto por su origen inorgánico, su homogeneidad, composición química preestablecida y que corrientemente ostenta una estructura de cristal.

Pero como la Ma. Hertz vio que no todos se interesaron en lo que dijo, excepto Jeremy y Aelita que tenían una sonrisa ligera en sus rostros, la Ma. Hertz en vez de poner una cara de enojo, llego a poner una sonrisa de satisfacción propia algo malévola en su cara mientras cambiaba la diapositiva y decía lo siguiente…con tono de satisfacción malévola…

Ma. Hertz: Y jóvenes para su interés, deben saber que uno de los minerales que vemos casi todos los días, mas las chicas y mujeres aquí…son las gemas…

Y en el momento que dijo eso…la Ma. Hertz cambio la diapositiva mostrando varias de las gemas que existen en el mundo…y a la vez, varias de las chicas del salón al oír la palabra "gemas" voltearon con cara de emoción en sus caras…incluyendo Sissi, quien era la que más se intereso en el tema enseguida por oír uno de los objetos que más aprecia además de su belleza "las gemas", incluso Aelita, quien no era una de las chicas con esos intereses…se fijo ligeramente a la gran variedad de gemas que había en la diapositiva…mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su cara…y al momento en que lo hizo, Jeremy se dio cuenta de ello, y sin mostrarse muy obvio cerca de Aelita, la miro secretamente para ver sus reacciones ante la presentación…y en eso, la Ma. Hertz vuelve a hablar.

Ma. Hertz: Verán estudiantes…una gema o también conocida popularmente como "piedra preciosa", puede ser un tipo de mineral, una roca, o un material petrificado, que tras ser debidamente cortado y pulido es plausible de ser empleado en joyería.

Al terminar esa pequeña explicación, la Ma. Hertz cambio la diapositiva mostrando otra imagen de las gemas, y continúa con su presentación…

Ma. Hertz: Existen diferentes tipos de gemas como la turquesa, el topacio, el ópalo, la perla, el jade, el zircón, el ámbar, la espinela, el cuarzo, el peridoto, el aguamarina, la esmeralda, el zafiro, el rubí y el más apreciado de todos… el diamante.

Mientras decía los nombres de las gemas, las chicas hacían su interés por el tema de las gemas más grande por sus sonrisas en las caras…mas Sissi, quien en su mente se imaginaba como una princesa con diferentes gemas usando como joyería, mientras que los chicos se decían que las chicas exageraban con este tema, incluyendo a Odd y Ulrich quienes platicaban sigilosamente para que la maestra no los regañara.

Ulrich: Las chicas están exagerando con esto de las gemas…(decía apoyando su cabeza en su mano, la cual con su brazo apoyado en la mesa, podría relajarla viendo el reloj de la clase , el cual solo le quedaba unos cuantos minutos para que terminara la clase)…que bueno que Yumi no está aquí, o tendría que soportar también estas ligeras conversaciones que hacen las chicas…al menos Sissi por primera vez no está exagerando con ello…al menos tampoco Aelita tiene tanto interés en esto también…

Pero Odd le corrige.

Odd: Yo no diría lo mismo señor amargado…ve como Aelita también está atenta a las gemas…

Y Odd estaba en lo correcto, desde su lugar veía como Aelita escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno de apuntes los nombres de las gemas antes de que la Ma. Hertz cambiara la diapositiva de la presentación, pero no era el único que lo notaba, Jeremy seguía viendo como Aelita estaba interesada en el tema…en eso…la Ma. Hertz cambia la diapositiva…y vuelve a hablar…sobre algo de interés común…

Ma. Hertz: Y para hacer esto de interés para los jóvenes también… (Los chicos voltean ligeramente a ver la diapositiva, incluyendo Odd, Ulrich y Jeremy y tiene una seña de interés en su rostro de lo que vieron en la diapositiva)…las gemas no solo son de belleza para las chicas…sino tienen un significado tal vez no emocional, sino supuestamente espiritual…

Jeremy al oír eso sintió curiosidad y rareza que mostro un gesto de ello en su cara, el sabia que la Ma. Hertz era una mujer de lógica y ciencia, y que no era nada común que dijera eso…

Ma. Hertz.: Sabían que algunas gemas se consideran en lo que es el mundo espiritual, significativas para algunas personas…y eso se basa en el mes de su nacimiento…cada persona por su mes de nacimiento tiene una gema o piedra preciosa de nacimiento…en mi caso como mi nacimiento es en Marzo, mi gema de nacimiento es la aguamarina.

Cuando la Ma. Hertz termino su explicación sobre su piedra de nacimiento…las chicas empezaron a comentarse entre ellas cual era su piedra de nacimiento…incluyendo algunos chicos aunque secretamente…incluso Jeremy se intereso en ello que iba a decirle a Aelita cuál era su piedra de nacimiento…pero en el momento que volteo para decirle a Aelita… vio que su sonrisa se haba sustituido por una ligera decepción…tanto que Jeremy se dio cuenta que incluso había cerrado su libro de apuntes…lo cual a Jeremy le extraño y preocupo…

En ese momento la Ma. Hertz continúo hablando para que sus alumnos le prestaran atención…

Ma. Hertz: Venga alumnos…luego hablaran sobre su nacimiento…bien a continuación…

Pero la Ma. Hertz fue interrumpida por la campana del salón la cual había un sonido no tan fuerte como el de Odd cuando la oyó…

Odd: SE ACABO LA PESADILLA…QUE EMPIEZE LA DIVERSION!

Y Odd junto con sus otros compañeros que habían gritado con él con un grito de satisfacción salieron corriendo del salón de ciencias con Odd primero a la puerta…menos Aelita y Jeremy…que se habían quedado un momento ahí en su lugar ya que Jeremy le preguntaba a Aelita…

Jeremy: Aelita… ¿estás bien?

Aelita no vio a Jeremy a los ojos cuando respondió, en realidad estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso mientras lo hacía.

Aelita: Si…Jeremy…estoy bien…solo un poco cansada (decía con tono de desanimo).

Jeremy: ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la cafetería?

Al oír eso, Aelita, movió su cara para que Jeremy no la viera y pudiera ponerse su bolso.

Aelita: Adelántate Jeremy…tengo que hacer algo antes…

Después de lo que dijo Aelita…se dirigió a la salida del salón, evitando que Jeremy pudiera verla lo cual no fue un éxito porque Jeremy noto unas ligeras lagrimas salir de los ojos de Aelita

Mientras Jeremy veía a Aelita…se sintió perturbado…demostrándolo con una cara de seriedad, y Jeremy al ser el último en el salón…agarro todas sus cosas y a la vez…vio la última diapositiva que la Ma. Hertz había mostrado en su presentación…las gemas de nacimiento…las cuales eran:

Enero: Granate

Febrero: Amatista

Marzo: Aguamarina

Abril: Diamante

Mayo: Esmeralda

Junio: Alexandrita

Julio: Rubí

Agosto: Peridoto

Septiembre: Zafiro

Octubre: Zircón Rosa

Noviembre: Topas

Diciembre: Zircón Azul

Y Jeremy salió del salón preguntándose porque Aelita reacciono así…mientras se veía como la Ma. Hertz…apago el proyector del salón…y así a la vez…imaginándose sus vacaciones sin tener que soportar a sus alumnos un tiempo…aunque no sabía que por ella…un regalo iba a nacer para un ángel…


	4. Capitulo 3: Sentados en la mesa…

**_Capitulo 3: Sentados en la mesa…y no estamos de fiesta…_**

Viernes, Diciembre 14, 2007 14:07 p.m.

Algunas pláticas se oían alrededor, otros gritaban de moción, otros leían, o algunos solo se iban a casa después de un largo día de trabajo escolar. Así eran las cosas como las veían Jeremy, Yumi y Ulrich cuando se dirigían a la cafetería para disfrutar su penúltima comida antes de las vacaciones, y durante su camino platican como siempre lo han hecho desde que se conocieron.

Yumi: Ahhh! Genial…ya necesitaba algo de descanso después de estas clases… (Lo decía mientras se estiraba levantando sus brazos).

Ulrich: (sonriéndole) Pero no te olvides que también descansar de salvar al mundo también…

Yumi: Tienes razón Ulrich (lo dice riéndose).

A pesar que esa respuesta le dio una sonrisa a Ulrich, Jeremy no tuvo la misma reacción.

Jeremy: No hay que hacer tanta broma de eso chicos, les recuerdo que XANA podría atacar en cualquier momento y nosotros no podríamos estar ahí para detenerlo.

Ulrich: Venga Jeremy tienes que relajarte al menos un poco.

Yumi: Si Jeremy, todos merecemos un descanso.

Jeremy: ¿Yumi, tu también apoyas eso?, si tu eres la mayor del grupo.

Tras ese comentario, Yumi y Ulrich se pusieron algo serios.

Yumi: Jeremy tienes que entender que para mí, Lyoko es parte de mi vida, pero no puedo pensar siempre en eso nada mas, también tengo a mi familia y la escuela.

Ulrich: Si Einstein, al igual que yo, Lyoko es importante para mí, también está mi familia… y la escuela…creo…

Tras ese comentario, Yumi no dudo en dar una pequeña risa tras el pequeño comentario d su amigo, pero esa no la distrajo de seguir hablando con Jeremy.

Yumi: Si Jeremy…tienes que descansar un poco más…creo que estoy segura que has dormido menos de lo que necesitas desde que conociste a Aelita en la fábrica… (En eso le entra la duda que lo muestra en la cara)…apropósito, donde está Aelita?

Jeremy al escuchar en el nombre de Aelita, recuerda el momento en que Aelita salió del salón de clases con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos después de haber visto el tema de las joyas, pero, Jeremy no quería preocupar al grupo, además de que pensó que Aelita tal vez lo que no le gustaría, es que el grupo supiera que estaba triste, que necesitaba un momento a solas…

Jeremy: No se a donde fue exactamente, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de venir a comer con nosotros…realmente no se a donde fue…

Pero cuando Jeremy dijo su respuesta, veía hacia el suelo con cara de preocupación lo cual hizo que Yumi y Ulrich se preocuparan un momento por Jeremy.

Yumi: ¿Pero estaba bien cuando se fue?

En ese momento Jeremy reacciono ante la pregunta…

Jeremy: Ehhh…si estaba bien… ¿porque la pregunta? (tomo la palabra Ulrich)

Ulrich: Porque te ves preocupado Einstein, y al parecer por ella, ¿seguro que estaba bien? Es más, ¿Te encuentras bien también?

Al momento de oír esas preguntas, Jeremy se reanimo, y contesto de forma positiva.

Jeremy: Si (respondió con la cabeza arriba y viéndolos) seguro que estaba bien…y yo también…es mas ahora yo te debería preguntar Ulrich… ¿y donde está Odd?

Ulrich: Amigo, que no viste que él salió más rápido del salón que si estuviera en Lyoko en su tabla deslizadora.

Jeremy al oír eso Jeremy al igual que Yumi no evitaron sacar una risa ligera.

Jeremy: Bueno aun así, ¿donde está?

Ulrich: Conociéndolo bien, debe estar… (En eso Yumi completa su frase).

Yumi: …debe estar en la cafetería…y conociéndola yo…debe estar en su segundo plato de comida ahora mismo…

Ulrich: Yo digo que en el tercero…

En eso Yumi pone una cara de desafío ante Ulrich…

Yumi: ¿Te parece una apuesta?

En eso Ulrich también pone también una cara de desafío ante Yumi.

Ulrich: Que sea el postre de hoy el premio y tienes un trato.

Y Yumi le responde con un giño con el ojo, y mientras, Jeremy los observa mientras sonríe al ver la amistad de sus amigos, sin darse cuenta que estaban unos metros cerca de la cafetería.

Dentro de la cafetería…

Algunos vasos se oían chocar los unos entre los otros como si fueran copas para celebrar las vacaciones, se oían algunos cubiertos chocando unos con otros al intentar agarrarlos para empezar a comer, algunos solo platican en las mesas en un volumen medio, pero eso no le importaba al comelón de Odd, quien había vuelto a la barra de alimentos para recibir su siguiente almuerzo…

Odd: Venga Rosa, solo una vez mas...

Eso decía Odd a la cocinera de la escuela Rosa, quien estaba algo enojada con Odd por ya estar repitiendo comida una vez más.

Rosa: He dicho que no Odd, ya has comido suficiente el día de hoy, además no quiero volver a darte comida de más como la vez anterior.

Odd: (con cara ligera de frustración) Ahhh si ya lo recuerdo... (Y subiendo sus ojos viendo al techo por el sarcasmo.

En realidad Odd no tenía un recuerdo certero de lo que pasó esa vez que llego a triplicarse con el nuevo poder de Teletransportacion que le había pedido a Jeremy, porque su mente se había dividido en tres, y solo una mente llego a funcionar cuando se llegaron a fusionar.

Pero a pesar de ello, Odd volví en sí y en vez de ponerse de malas por ello, mejor puso su mejor sonrisa a Rosa y dijo...

Odd: Venga Rosa, ya hoy es el ultimo día y no muchos vendrán a comer por irse pronto de vacaciones, además no queras que estas albóndigas se desperdicien...venga anímate solo por ya ser casi fin de año...

Rosa al oír el discurso de Odd, cambio su cara de frustración a una de amabilidad, y lo siguiente que hizo fue usar su cucharon meterlo en el estofado, sacar una porción de albóndigas con patatas, y agarro una porción de espagueti con unas pinzas de plástico, y agarro un pedazo de pan, y todo lo puso en la charola de Odd.

Rosa: Bueno Odd tus ganas, solo por ser vacaciones, además esta comida nunca te engorda, pero solo no te doy postre porque no me alcanzara para todos.

Odd agarrando su charola y sonriendo a Rosa de lado le dice...

Odd: Venga cariño que lo que menos importa es el postre, lo que importa es lo de en medio.

Y Odd se fue caminando a una mesa vacía dejando a Rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Odd se sienta en su lugar, Jeremy, Yumi y Ulrich entran por la puerta, lo cual Odd se percata de eso y con el pan en su boca intenta llamar a sus amigos.

Odd: Fey ficos por afi... (Hey chicos por aquí).

Yumi, agarrando una charola de una pila de charolas después de Jeremy le contesta a su amigo comelón.

Yumi: Ya vamos intranquilo...

Odd no hizo tanto caso del comentario que lo único que hizo fue volver a sus albóndigas.

Unos momentos después, Jeremy, había recibido toda su comida, pero además, agarró un croissant extra y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba Odd, pero Yumi y Ulrich se habían detenido un momento viéndose de forma ligeramente desafiante mientras agarraban el postre el cual era un pudin de chocolate, el favorito de los dos.

Yumi: Listo para perder.

Ulrich: No cantes victoria aun.

Y los dos se fueron caminando a la mesa para juntarse con Jeremy y Odd.

Odd comía una albóndiga con sus patatas y luego empezó a comer algo espagueti como loco, a diferencia de Jeremy quien comía tranquilamente preguntándose aun que le había pasado a Aelita.

En eso Yumi y Ulrich se sientan y Yumi habla para romper el silencio.

Yumi: Oye Odd, ¿ya cuantas comidas llevas?

Odd: Espera que estoy comiendo...

Y Odd se lleva una rebanada de pan a la boca, así que Yumi hizo lo mismo para empezar a comer, ya que tenía hambre desde hace una hora, y Ulrich le sigue el paso con una albóndiga en su tenedor.

Después de unos segundos, Odd termino todo lo que estaba su charola, y tomo un sorbo de agua de su vaso, y hablo, no para contestar, sino para preguntar.

Odd: ¿Y donde está Aelita?

Ulrich y Yumi lo único que hicieron fue ver a Jeremy mientras comían, y Jeremy los vio a los ojos en señal que respondería por ellos.

Jeremy: Cuando termino la clase, Aelita me dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de venir aquí...

Odd: ¿A si? ¿Y a qué?

Jeremy: Tengo la misma pregunta que tu Odd, Aelita no me quiso decir que iba a ser, solo espero que este bien.

Odd: Venga Einstein, como puedes preguntarte eso, Aelita es una chica que sabe cuidarse, ¿O Don Corazón anda preocupado por su princesa?

Jeremy al oír eso se sonrojo, porque era cierto que le preocupa Aelita y por varias razones, siempre él se ha preocupado por ella desde el primer día que la conoció, pero esta vez era diferente, pero ese pensamiento de preocupación se interrumpió por Yumi quien había contestado por Jeremy.

Yumi: Venga Odd no te pongas pesado, Jeremy se preguntaba por Aelita porque nos dijo que al verla salir del salón Jeremy la había visto deprimida.

Odd al oír eso se le bajaron los ánimos de bromear por preocupación y duda.

Odd: Pero, ¿Porque habrá sido?

Jeremy: Te lo repito de nuevo Odd, tengo la misma pregunta que tu.

En ese momento, la atención de Odd se cambio de Jeremy a la puerta de la cafetería, donde Odd hace mención de ello.

Odd: Bueno Einstein tal vez lo sabremos en unos momentos...

Odd al decir eso, apunto con su dedo índice de su mano derecha a escondidas a la puerta de la cafetería para que el resto del grupo se fijara en ella, y Jeremy fue quien más se había interesado.

Vieron a Aelita entrando y cerrando la puerta de la cafetería y en acción en ello, Jeremy reacciono a ello.

Jeremy: Aelita! (Gritando ligeramente y levantando su mano avisándole a su amiga) ¡Por aquí!

Aelita, quien había volteado con cara de duda como si no conociera a la persona que la llama, puso una cara de sonrisa en su cara con los ojos cerrados y le contesto a su amigo.

Aelita: Hola chicos, ahora voy con ustedes, no tardo.

Y Aelita agarro una charola de la pila de charolas que había en la entrada de la cafetería y camino en dirección a Rosa para recibir su comida.

El "ahora voy con ustedes, no tardo" de Aelita hizo que Jeremy volviera en sí, y pensó en como Aelita se había puesto al final de la clase, por lo que pensó y platico con sus amigos que era mejor no preguntarle a Aelita que tenia.

Jeremy: Psst amigos...

Y Ulrich, Yumi, incluso Odd, dejaron de comer por un momento para escuchar a Jeremy.

Jeremy: Creo que es mejor no preguntarle a Aelita que tiene.

Odd: ¿Porqué Einstein?

Jeremy: Si Aelita estuvo triste, creo que lo mejor sería no preguntarle que tiene por respeto, además, la molestaríamos si le preguntamos todos a la vez que tiene.

Odd: ¿Pero qué dices Jeremy? Tal vez si le preguntamos podremos ayudarla entre todos.

En eso Yumi, entra en la charla...

Yumi: Odd, Jeremy tiene razón...

Odd: Ehhh... ¿porque lo dices? Si hasta tú sabes que es mejor hablar de ello en amigos, ¿Por qué dices que es mala idea?

En eso Ulrich entra a la charla...

Ulrich:(con cara de duda) Si Yumi, ¿por qué?

Yumi: Es muy, obvio, ustedes saben que la persona en la que mas confía Aelita es este Jeremy y si esta vez no quiso decírselo es porque es algo privado lo que le paso a Aelita, entonces es mejor no preguntarle, además a las chicas les gusta tener un tiempo a solas para poder pensar en lo que nos sucede, seguro Aelita está pensando sobre lo que le paso en la clase.

Odd y Ulrich se había sorprendido ante la respuesta de Yumi, incluso Ulrich llego a dudar si a Yumi le ocurrían las mismas situaciones, pero aun así, hicieron caso de las palabras.

Odd: Bueno está bien, no preguntare nada.

Ulrich: Es más, regresa a tu festín Odd.

Odd: Ohh, ¿aun me queda comida? Genial

Jeremy: Gracias Odd...y gracias Yumi.

Y Yumi agradece con una sonrisa agradable a Jeremy.

Yumi: No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

Y en eso Ulrich aprovecha para hablar.

Ulrich: Además, los amigos están para hacer apuestas, y recuerda que tenemos una entre tú y yo.

Y en eso Yumi le regresa el ataque...

Yumi: Pues espero que no te estés apurando para el postre, porque estas por perderlo...

Mientras ocurría esta charla, Aelita ya estaba con Rosa recibiendo su comida del día de hoy.

Rosa: Dime querida, ¿que vas a querer el día de hoy?

Aelita: (Sonriendo) Dame el especial del día de hoy Rosa.

Mientras Rosa le ponía su comida a Aelita en su charola, recordó el primer día que había llegado a Kadic a quedarse a vivir y estudiar, y de cómo ese día fue fatal, incluso la primera vez que había pedido comida en la cafetería, pero en parte, tuvo un recuerdo más, que hizo que la sonrisa que tenia se volviera una cara algo seria y miro algo decepcionada a su comida. Cuando Rosa termino de servirle la comida, noto ese cambio en su rosto y pregunto.

Rosa: Oye linda, ¿estas bien?

Cuando Aelita oyó a Rosa reacciono de inmediato y cambio a su sonrisa de nuevo pero menos radiante esta vez y contesto.

Aelita: Si Rosa, todo está bien…solo estoy recordando.

Rosa: Tranquila linda, veras a mí a veces me desesperan los jóvenes, pero siempre recuerdo que tienen algo especial dentro y también pueden tener problemas, pero hay que disfrutar de los dos, porque siempre nos darán lecciones que aprender de la vida.

Aelita al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar dejar una lágrima salir de sus ojos, pero también la duda le había llenado la mente.

Aelita: Rosa eso fue muy bonito, creo que era lo que necesitaba, pero dime, ¿porque me lo dices a mi?

Rosa: Bueno puede ser que me este afectando el hecho de que las vacaciones acaban de empezar que no estoy tan estresada como siempre, pero en parte, creo que a tus amigos no les gustaría verte así, toma lo que te dije como un consejo e intenta hablar con tus amigos, sea lo que sea que tienes, estoy segura que podrás confiar en ellos, pero no lo hagas de inmediato, date un tiempo para ti y piensa en ello.

Aelita al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Rosa, y ver que ella, había terminado de servir lo último de su almuerzo decidió retomar su camino con sus amigos pero, no sin antes de agradecerle a Rosa.

Aelita: (Viendo a Rosa a los ojos) Rosa…gracias…por las palabras y la comida…

Rosa: (Sonriendo) No hay de que linda, y sigue sonriendo.

Mientras Aelita sigue caminando para ir con sus amigos, intenta agarrar un croissant de la charola para croissants pero se da cuenta que ya no hay ni uno solo por lo cual decide voltear y preguntarle a Rosa si no hay más de ellos.

Aelita: Oye Rosa, ¿no hay mas croissants?

Rosa al percatarse que no hay mas croissants en la charola, le responde a Aelita.

Rosa: No lo siento querida, creo que se llevaron todos, será para la próxima.

Aelita al oír eso no se frustro, si no que le respondió a Rosa con una sonrisa y decidió seguir su camino a su mesa.

Cuando Aelita estaba ya con sus amigos y moviendo su silla para sentarse pudo apreciar como ellos comían su almuerzo con calma y a su ritmo, así que no le era inusual que Odd comiera como si estuviera en un concurso.

Aelita: (Sonriendo) Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

Yumi: Bien por aquí amiga.

Ulrich: Nada nuevo, como siempre.

Odd: Nof fuepod aflar…fosiendo (No puedo hablar…comiendo)

Al escuchar la respuesta de Odd, Aelita se había sentido algo rara al ver a su amigo responder de esa manera que lo demostraba en la cara, pero volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, para preguntarle.

Aelita: ¿Y tu Jeremy, como estas?

Jeremy: (Sonriendo ligeramente) Yo bien Aelita, pero debería hacerte la pregunta a ti, ¿Como estas Aelita? ¿Estás bien?

Aelita con cara de sospecha le contesta a Jeremy.

Aelita: Ehhh si… ¿Por qué, no lo estaría?

Jeremy: Porque cuando termino la última clase, te vi algo triste al salir.

Cuando Jeremy hizo la afirmación, Aelita no fue la única que puso una cara de sospecha, sino también sus amigos, quienes se habían distraído de su comida para poder prestarle atención a Jeremy, ya que, se suponía que no debió preguntarle a Aelita de cómo se sentía y que al final fue su idea no hacerlo.

Pero mientras los demás estaban con sus dudas, Aelita tenía en mente la razón por la cual había actuado extraño en las últimas horas, pero recordó las palabras de Rosa y también lo que le decía su mente y su corazón, por lo cual decidió decir una mentira blanca para que las cosas no se pusieran tan preocupantes entre sus amigos, ya que lo único que quería era pasar bien ese momento con ellos.

Aelita: (Calmada y suspirando) Lo siento Jeremy, debí habértelo dicho, veras como te dije en la mañana, amanecí un poco cansada, y al parecer el cansancio me afecto al final de la clase, y no quería contártelo por pena.

Al contar esa última parte Aelita se había sonrojado un poco de las mejillas.

Aelita: Y salí rápido del salón para dirigirme a mi dormitorio para poder descansar un momento aprovechando que Jim no haría revisión de dormitorios por las vacaciones, siento haberte preocupado.

Jeremy al oír la explicación de Aelita se relajo un momento, pero algo un su rosto no lo dejaba calmado, Jeremy noto que el sonrojado de las mejillas de Aelita había desaparecido de repente de su rosto por el comentario que había hecho, pero un sonrojamiento de su cara no había desaparecido, además que Jeremy noto que los ojos de Aelita estaban algo rojos, además que parecía que estaba cansaba, lo cual Jeremy se dio cuenta que tenía razón, Aelita había llorado, pero decidió no comentar nada para así no hacer sentir mal a Aelita.

Jeremy: No te preocupes a Aelita, sabes que puedes confiar conmigo en lo que sea.

En eso Yumi toma la palabra.

Yumi: Además que también en todos nosotros Aelita.

Aelita: Muchas gracias amigos, realmente no se qué haría con ustedes.

En eso Odd, termina su almuerzo y toma la palabra para hacer una broma.

Odd: Seguro que tal vez varias cosas no podrías hacer pero sabemos que te las arreglarías.

Aelita al recibir el alago de Odd, mostro una sonrisa a sus amigos, mientras que Odd, empieza a comerse el postre que le habían dado.

En eso Aelita empieza a comer a un ritmo tranquilo, mientras que Yumi y Ulrich iban a la mitad del suyo, así que Yumi aprovecha para preguntar.

Yumi: Bueno chicos y dígannos, ¿a donde se van estas vacaciones?

Odd contesta entre cortado mientras come su postre.

Odd: Yo voy a ir….a casa de mis abuelos…. con mis papas…. y Kiwi…. veremos a toda la familia reunida este año…solo espero que la familia este preparada para ver unas cuantas películas de terror y suspenso que he seleccionado especialmente para esta temporada, como muerte en la Montaña.

Odd ante ese comentario pone una cara de espanto para dramatizar con el momento, pero es interrumpido por Ulrich.

Ulrich: Odd te recuerdo que esta época es una de las mejores del año, solo espero que espantes a tus sobrinos como la ultima vez, recuerda que estarán allá para alegrarse e alma.

Odd: (con una cara de frustración) Ehhh venga Ulrich, no soy tan malo con mis primos, además no molestare a mis primos esta vez, no después del regaño por parte de mis abuelos y tíos, aunque hubiera preferido que mis padres me hubieran dicho algo, oye, hablando de padres, ¿que hay de los tuyos Ulrich? ¿Te harán estudiar otra vez?

Ulrich hace caso omiso sobre el comentario de Odd y le sonríe con su sonrisa sincera.

Ulrich: Por suerte como mis calificaciones no le llegaran a mi padre hasta que regresemos de vacaciones, mis padres y yo iremos a nuestra casa de invierno cerca de la zona de los bosques del mediterráneo del noreste de España y el sur de Francia, a pasar un tiempo para nosotros para poder estar tranquilos, de todos, y quien sabe, tal vez así mi padre y yo podremos comunicarnos mejor y no por medio del futbol o de los deportes.

Yumi tras haber oído la explicación de Ulrich y de haber acabado su almuerzo, toma la oportunidad para dar un alago.

Yumi: Pues que tengas suerte guapo…yo en mi caso iré al pueblo natal de mis padres en Japón para poder celebrar las fiestas con mi familia, será muy agradable visitar un lugar tranquilo después de un tiempo, lo que más me gusta es que esta cerca del mar, así que podre disfrutar de la brisa refrescante del lugar.

Ulrich tras terminar su almuerzo y oír la explicación de Yumi, tomo la oportunidad para felicitar a Yumi.

Ulrich: No suena mal, disfrútalo mucho que no todos pueden disfrutar algo así, e intenta traerme algo de regalo cuando regreses, siempre he querido tener algo de Japón.

Yumi al oír el comentario de Ulrich, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa que dijo más de mil palabras a Ulrich.

Yumi: Ten lo por hecho.

En eso Odd termina con su postre, y toma la oportunidad para preguntar.

Odd: ¿Y que hay de ti Einstein? A donde irán esta vez tú y Aelita con tus padres.

Al oír la pregunta de Odd y tras terminado con su almuerzo, recordó que le había dicho a Aelita durante la clase de la Ma. Hertz que le diría a donde irán esta vez de vacaciones durante el almuerzo, por lo cual aprovecho para poder contarle a Aelita.

Jeremy: Bueno Odd, aprovechare ahora también para contarle a Aelita a dónde iremos ya que no pude contarle durante la clase de la Ma. Hertz.

Cuando Aelita oyó su nombre venir de la boca de Jeremy, dejo su almuerzo casi por terminar, por un momento para oír a Jeremy, pero se le fue interrumpido por Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Porque no pudiste contarle antes?

Y en eso, Ulrich aprovecha para contestar por Jeremy.

Ulrich: Porque empezamos a ver uno de los temas nuevos que íbamos a ver para cuando regresáramos de vacaciones. (En eso, Odd toma la palabra)

Odd: Si…sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica…pero vimos… ¿Qué eran?...Ehhh…a sí, ya lo recuerdo…los minerales…pero vimos más que nada las gemas…

Aelita cuando escucho la palabra "gema" se había puesto nerviosa, porque un recuerdo había vuelto a su mente, pero también a la vez, Yumi y el resto siguió platicando sobre ello…

Ulrich: Incluso nos dijo que cada persona tiene una gema de nacimiento, y según yo son algunas de las más conocidas…Ehhh… ¿Cuáles eran?

Cuando Odd vio que Ulrich no se acordaba de las gemas, el recordó que Aelita había tomado apuntes sobre las gemas, por lo cual decidió preguntarle.

Odd: ¿Oye Aelita?

En eso Aelita reacciona de sus recuerdos por la voz de Odd, pensando que habían notado su nerviosidad, pero en realidad iba a ser por otra cosa que la pondría un poco mas desanimada.

Aelita: ¿Qué ocurre?

Odd: ¿De casualidad no tendrás en tus apuntes el nombre de las gemas de la exposición?

Al oír la pregunta, Aelita reacciono de manera confusa y con algo de frustración ante Odd.

Aelita: ¿Por qué crees que las tengo yo?

Odd: Porque durante la clase, Ulrich y yo nos dimos cuenta que estuviste escribiendo en tu cuaderno sobre las gemas, por lo que supuse que las tenías.

Aelita al oír la explicación de Odd se sintió un poco decepcionada al no tener sus apuntes con ella, ya que al ir a su dormitorio a hacer sus asuntos, había dejado su bolsa donde estaban todos sus apuntes, a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes habían traído sus morrales o bolsos con ellos donde tenían todas sus pertenencias para las clases, pero a pesar de eso, Aelita le contesto a Odd con cortesía.

Aelita: Lo siento Odd, al volver a mi dormitorio deje mis cosas allá, ahí estaban mis apuntes, sino te los hubiera pasado, lo lamento.

Odd: Tranquila princesa, será para la otra, estoy segura que Yumi podrá esperar su respuesta, ¿verdad Yumi?

Yumi: (sonriendo a Aelita) Claro Aelita no hay problema.

Aelita al oír la respuesta de Yumi volvió a su almuerzo, pero esta vez con desanimo, por lo que decidió saltarse a su postre, con una ligera cara de tristeza. Pero mientras ocurría eso, Jeremy decidió continuar con su explicación sobre sus vacaciones.

Jeremy: Ejem…chicos como les iba diciendo, este año Aelita, mis padres yo iremos a…

Pero la explicación de Jeremy fue interrumpida una vez más, pero esta vez no fue por palabras de sus amigos, sino del sonido de su ordenador portátil del cual sonaba una alarma conocida entre el grupo, lo cual capto la atención de todos, al igual que la de Aelita quien había terminado su postre un segundo después que sonara la alarma del ordenador.

Jeremy saco su ordenador portátil de su morral, la abrió y vio algo interesante en el, una alerta de Lyoko, el cual empezó a explicar a sus amigos.

Jeremy: Chicos, XANA inicio un ataque, el superscanner detecto una torre activada en el sector del hielo, tenemos que ir de inmediato.

Cuando Jeremy dijo lo siguiente, sus amigos afirmaron con su cabeza, agarraron sus cosas y se levantaron de la mesa, Yumi, Ulrich y Odd se habían levantado antes que Aelita y Jeremy, y Jeremy se había percatado de eso, por lo cual aprovecho para hablar con Aelita la cual seguía desanimada después del almuerzo.

Jeremy: Aelita, ¿estas bien?

Aelita reacciono ante la pregunta de Jeremy y le contesto directamente.

Aelita: Si Jeremy, estoy bien, ¿porque lo sigues preguntando?

Jeremy: Te noto algo desanimada, desde la última vez que te vi en la clase de la Ma. Hertz, y ahora aquí, y eso me preocupa, ¿segura que estas bien?

Aelita al darse cuenta que Jeremy sabía que tenía algo apresar de que le afirmaba que estaba bien, recordó una vez más las palabras de Rosa, por lo cual decidió tomar otras acciones.

Aelita: No, Jeremy…no estoy bien, pero, ¿te parece si hablamos luego de esto? Lyoko nos necesita ahora, yo te hare saber cuándo podremos charlar.

Jeremy: (con cara de preocupación) lo que tu digas Aelita…

Y Aelita se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería donde la esperaban el resto de sus amigos, pero fue detenida un momento más por la voz de Jeremy.

Jeremy: Aelita…espera.

Aelita voltea a ver a su amigo quien ya estaba cerca de ella, y le dice…

Jeremy: Se te olvida esto…

Aelita baja levemente su cabeza para ver que Jeremy tenía en sus manos un croissant de canela, el favorito de Aelita, y que se lo daba de regalo; Aelita lo recibió con sus dos manos, y le agradece a Jeremy con un beso en la mejilla, ya que Aelita sentía que lo que más necesitaba era de su mejor amigo.

Aelita: Gracias, Jeremy.

Jeremy: No hay que, ahora vamos a la fábrica.

Yumi quien había abierto la puerta de la cafetería, dejo pasar a Aelita y a Jeremy primero, luego seguidos por Odd, pero en ese momento, Odd antes de salir de la cafetería, le dice algo a Yumi.

Odd: Ohh Yumi, antes de que se me olvide…ese era mi segundo plato de comida.

Y tras ese comentario, Odd salió de la cafetería, pero Yumi y Ulrich se quedaron un momento dentro y no para charlar, sino para pagar.

Yumi: Ulrich, ya oíste a Odd, era el segundo, es tiempo de que pagues.

Y Yumi le extendió su mano a Ulrich pidiendo su premio, y Ulrich con una ligera cara de frustración se lo entrega a Yumi en la mano, y camina hacia la puerta sin antes decirle algo a Yumi.

Ulrich: Has tenido suerte esta vez, pero la próxima no la tendrás.

Y Yumi responde mientras cierra la puerta de la cafetería mientras sale de ella.

Yumi: Pero mientras tanto disfrutare de este premio dulce.

Y Yumi cierra la puerta dejando la cafetería y para seguir a sus compañeros quienes se dirigían al lugar donde sus aventuras para salvar al mundo iniciaron y su amistad también.

**_Esperen para el próximo capítulo que es:_**

**_Capitulo 4: La rutina de siempre…pero diferente…_**


End file.
